


Twue Wuv

by Pas_Cal



Series: Gallantry of Gilbert [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_Cal/pseuds/Pas_Cal
Summary: In which Prussia muses on just what the hell him and Canada have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published May 29, 2011 on FF.net

Prussia had thought about it a lot. He had tried to come up with an answer on multiple occasions, but no matter how hard he tried, he could never find the answer to his dilemma. Well not really a dilemma, per se, but more of a…problem that wasn't.

Prussia had previously prided himself in avoiding marriage and relationships all together. He, as he loved to brag, didn't need friends in order to be happy, nor did he need a significant other. He was quite content all on his lonesome. After all, the world had basically fucked him over in the last century, so why should he care about it?

He was often called cold-hearted because of his brashness ( another thing that he prided himself in ). He was rude, something he did on purpose because he loved pissing people off. He was cruel too, but only to a point. After all, even Prussia had his morals, being that he was born and raised in a monastery when he was a Teutonic knight. For one who was brought up in such a holy place—and truly this was probably one of the most ironic things about him when you thought about it—you would've assumed that he would be much more calm and serene.

But Prussia was all about contradictions, so to hell with that.

The soft chiming of the grandfather clock in the upstairs study startled the Albino from his reverie. He jumped slightly in his spot, gaze focusing back in on the television screen and the actors playing within it. A light frown crossed his face and he glanced down, finding Canada lying on top of him with his head on his chest.

Ah yes. The problem that wasn't.

When Prussia thought logically, something he did only once every millennium or so, he could figure out easily that he was probably one of the most undesirable persons out there. After all, who in their right mind would fall in love with such a childish, rude, and annoying character?

Canada was such a nice man compared to him. As a matter of fact, the two were complete opposites! Canada: Sweet, shy, innocent little Canada next to Prussia, the warmongering, never-shuts-the-hell-up, asshole ( and that was putting it lightly… )

It just wasn't possible.

_"_ _-oined by the bonds of love, and you cannot track that, not with a thousand blood hounds, and you cannot break it, not with a thousand swords."_

Prussia turned his attention to the television again and wrinkled his nose. Bonds of love. Ugh. How overly romantic. He didn't do romantic. Not in the least. Even Canada would tell people that the Albino didn't have a single romantic bone in his body.

And yet he still agreed to watch this sorry sap of a story…

"It's cheesy, I know." Canada murmured into his shirt. "But I still like it."

"Wimp."

"Be quiet." Prussia winced when the blonde lying on top of him pinched a rather sensitive patch of skin on his side. "It's a good movie, give it a chance."

Prussia rolled his eyes and pretended to bring his attention back to the screen, heaving out a sigh through his nose as he did. "Still think it's lame…" He mumbled, but Canada had already tuned him out.

True love…

 _True_ love…

Was there even such a thing? Prussia's brow furrowed as he thought about it. Other than the ( few ) books he had read and the movies that he had been forced to watch on numerous occasions, he couldn't think of any instance in where true love _actually_ existed.

And he had to think about all the times that Canada had told him personally that three worded phrase. Prussia had never once responded with the exact same words. It was always something along the lines of a rather lame, "Me too," or when he was in one of his more energetic moods, he'd rattle off about how the younger blonde belonged to him.

Not romantic in the least…

"How many times have you seen this?" Prussia asked out of the blue. It was more of a way to keep his thoughts entertained and off the subject at hand.

"Enough to have almost every line memorized." Canada replied lazily, shifting a bit so that he was lying more comfortably on the Albino.

And then that was the end of that conversation. Prussia quipped with another light tease and Canada pinched him again. But then the room fell silent and the movie captured Canada's attention again.

And so Prussia was left to ponder the problem that wasn't yet again. And he was left to realize that in all his eight hundred some odd years of existence, he had only said "I love you" to a grand total of maybe two people. And even then, one of them was dead when he had said it. The other he had murmured it to over the crackling telephone lines of Moscow to Berlin.

He just couldn't say it. And he had to wonder if it was because he wasn't in love or if he was just too scared to.

But, and Prussia actually chided himself for thinking the former of the two, there was definitely _something_ between the two nations. Prussia would never sleep with someone he didn't have affections for. He was raised a devout –and we mean _devout_ here—roman catholic. Even after so many centuries of lapsed faith, he still felt the moral need to abide by some rules.

And there was the fact that Prussia rather enjoyed going on the weekly dates with Canada. He could _never_ go out to dinner with anybody else and have as much fun as he did with the blonde. Canada may come off as shy, but around people he knows he was a completely different person. Prussia had the opportunity to see that side of Canada every day and he enjoyed it.

He _enjoyed_ being with Canada. That had to count as something…right?

They did a majority of the couple-y activities you would expect from any other happy pair. They went on walks together on occasion ( when Kumajirou got a little too restless in the house anyway ) and made frequent stops at Tim Horton's together. There was nothing Prussia enjoyed more than sitting next to Canada with a double-double in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

Except if there were some pancakes and maple syrup thrown in, but that was beside the point.

Prussia _cared_ for Canada. But could that count as love?

"Hey, Matt…?"

It was frustrating not being able to put a name to his feelings. To their relationship.

"Yeah, Gil?"

No matter how badly he wanted to tell Canada that he loved him, he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He felt as if he'd be lying if he did.

"How can you say that you love me so easily…?"

Canada blinked slowly and raised his head a bit. After Prussia's words finally sank in, he folded his arms beneath his chin so that he could look at his counterpart properly. Prussia locked their gazes together briefly, but Canada's seemed just so intense that he ended up shifting it back to the television.

"Because I mean it. Every time." Canada slid a hand forward to lightly brush a stray lock of hair off of the Albino's forehead. "Why?"

Prussia took a few moments to respond. He wet his lips, brows furrowing a bit. "I can't…"

"Pardon?"

"I can't say it." The ruby gaze finally flickered back the Canada's. He was looking for something on the younger man's face. For a certain expression that didn't seem to appear. Canada's visage was calm and serene, and his lips even pulled up at the edges slightly.

"Not everyone can. I don't think so anyway," He shrugged a bit, as if it were nothing, and tilted his head to look at the television. Prussia kept his gaze trained on the Canadian's face, however. "It's not so much that you have to say it to be true, but you feel it. Y'know?"

Prussia hummed a bit, fingers locking together around Canada's waist. "Makes sense, I suppose…"

Canada looked at him and gave him a polite smile. "Some people just aren't as in tune with their emotions as others."

Prussia liked to think that that was the case. But he couldn't say for sure.

"There's some people who are like Buttercup and Wesley for example."

"Oh _god_ , don't you _dare_ start usin' comparisons to this movie…"

There was a very harsh sting on Prussia's side and he let out a bit of a yelp. Canada pulled his hand back up from the man's side with a satisfied smile. "As I was saying," He continued, blatantly ignoring Prussia's whine of "That fuckin' _hurt_!"

"Some people just know that they're in love. And they're not afraid to say it. It's like there's some grand…I dunno… _something_ that tells them. Other's are just kind of…confused I guess."

"Your explanatory skills are profound, Matt. Everything makes sense no— _Fuck!_ Stop with the pinching already!"

"Then stay quiet, eh?" Canada huffed a bit. "How about a different example. Like Ludwig and Feliciano."

"Aw geez…"

"I don't think your brother is the type to admit his feelings very openly. Just like you. Feli on the other hand—"

"Would scream it for the world to hear."

"Exactly."

There was silence.

"So…you're not upset that I never say it…?"

Canada looked at him rather funnily. "Gilbert," His tone was very serious. A little uncharacteristic actually. "It's not a mandatory thing to say. There's not some unspoken rule that states you absolutely _have_ to express your feelings out loud to your partner. Besides," Canada turned his attention back to the television. "I think you have your own ways of saying it."

Prussia arched a pale brow, thumbs twiddling together slightly. "Really?"

"Really."

"Like how?"

"Like when you kiss me every morning before I leave for work," Canada reached out toward the coffee table, sliding off of Gilbert slightly before his fingers curled around the remote. He hit the power button and the television powered down. "And when you attempt to fix me breakfast on my birthday." Canada turned to face Prussia again, propping himself up on his elbows. "And how you're the one who always remembers our anniversary. Not me."

Prussia actually blushed on the last comment, and turned his face to the side in a poor attempt to hide it.

"It doesn't bother me that you don't say it out loud, Gil." Canada shifted up a bit so he could plant a kiss on the Albino's flushed cheek. "As long as you show me you love me."

"Can we change the subject?" Prussia half whined. "Because I'm startin' to get _really_ uncomfortable right now."

"What? Don't like me talking about how we love each other?"

"Please spare me…" He groaned.

Canada chuckled and continued. "Don't like me using the L word, _dear_?"

"I'm gonna be sick, Matthew. Stop please…"

"Baby we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together like little love birds and—Woah!"

"I said change the subject!"

Canada erupted into a fit of laughter as Prussia pinned him down on the ground. But just as soon as he started, he stopped in favour of wrapping his arms around Prussia's shoulders and tugged him down for a kiss. The Prussian wasn't very compliant at first, but eventually melted into it as well. When he pulled away, a heavy frown tugged at his lips.

"I hate you, Matthew Williams." He grumbled as Canada continued to chuckle underneath him.

"Yeah, yeah." Canada finally managed to still his laughter, staring up at Prussia with a wide smile on his face. "I love you too, Gilbert."


End file.
